


Damned with Love

by GabsStories2



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Multi, Psychological Torture, Secret love, affair, sebastian is back to life, spin-off for Claude's punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsStories2/pseuds/GabsStories2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off for Claude's Punishment, but independent story. Sebastian has been working for the vampire that killed him and brought him back. The same man that killed Ciel, long ago. Claude and Sebastian are butlers for Marin and his niece Gaby but for sebastian things don't go well. Claude has a girlfriend, Marin has a girlfriend (irina) and he has no one to serv directly beacuse Claude's Father serves everybody along with Claude. But what happens when a certain decision changes Sebastian's life in the manor and his status? Worse, what happens if said demon, falls in love irreparably with the one he hates the most??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still-water

**Author's Note:**

> It is a crappy story if you don't know the first one which i discontinued due to lack of ideas...but if you can deal with little details and wait for it to build up, it will be self-standing and I think quite good! Thanks for giving it a go!! Comments are most welcomed

Damned with love!

 

I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I own my OCs: Marin, Gaby, Irina, Faust and Hunter.

 

 

Months have passed since all the incidents from the great manor ceased to exist as the three butlers of the Neophyte family slowly worked their way. On the Neophyte blazon there was both a spider and a crow. Sebastian got used to serve both master, Gaby and Marin, Marin not very friendly with the crow. Gaby loved crows and treated the crow demon better after Irina and Marin admitted finally that they love each other. Lately, since Claude's father lost the fight with Gaby and almost got his heart pulled out of his chest, he became a servant as Claude and Sebastian. Of course, that meant that he no longer had to work in her service as the "All Mighty Faust", renowned in Hell for his bravery and friend with Sebastian's father, Lucifer, brought him at the mercy of whoever needed him. Not many…

Irina was the only one that was giving him attention and occupation. Marin was all the time with Claude or Irina and he felt sooooooooo foolish. He knew that after trying to kill Marin, nobody will quite like him but it passed almost 2 years since that, and months since all the problems stopped…

Well now he was all alone….So alone. He didn't mean he wanted someone to chat with or anything but, he wanted to be useful, he would even accept being used like a trash. He wanted to do something. Not even the cats Irina brought him were enough to pull that sadness out of the crow demon.

 

"What are you doing Sebby? Day dreaming?" asked Claude from behind, shaking Sebastian's trail of thoughts.

 

"Um, kind of. With what occasion in my room?"

 

"Well, tonight Hunter's best friends are coming over and I am damn sure they don't want me to stay with them. So, I will sleep here tonight."

 

"Oh, fine. As long as you stay in your bed side…"

 

"I will try not to hug you, kiss you or eventually fuck you."

 

"The last part is totally out." Sebastian said annoyed.

 

"Kidding to see if you panic. I guess it didn't work. But serious about hugging and kissing."

 

"Try hard. Very hard."

 

"C'mon, it's gonna be ok. As long as I don't miss her…"

 

"Stop this."

 

"Fine. Hey, what are you doing today?"

 

"Not much. The garden, room clean up and I think pool cleaning too."

 

"Do you mind if you clean Master's room too? I am going with Hunter to buy some things for tonight."

 

"Ok…I guess I can. But you owe me one."

 

"He doesn't hate you…"

 

"Prove it."

 

"When he kisses me as his slave he kisses you too. You know once he kissed only me and asked only for my blood. Now you're there too."

 

"Sorta…"

 

"Exactly. Thanks!" and Claude left like a storm. Damn, now he would have to clean the room he never dared to without order.

 

From behind, there was cigarette smoke and as he turned, Faust was there, looking at him and smiling. Not smiling, more like having fun. Sebastian turned cautiously and asked.

 

"What is it that you want?"

 

"I see that you're pretty busy…"

 

"Does she require me?"

 

"No."

 

"Then why are you still here? And smoking here?"

 

"Be careful Crow, don't steal the show. This is my son's place, you were here just for amusement."

 

"He will never replace Claude with me. Never."

 

"Depends."

 

"If you excuse me, I have cleaning to do."

 

* * *

 

Sebastian went out and relaxed looking at the beautiful garden of the manor. Waddesdon Manor is not as beautiful as this one. He started cutting the old branches and collected some roses for dinner then mowed the lawn and finally finished with the garden…The big endless garden, not so endless after all…

 

He then went back into the manor and started the rooms' cleaning. Hunter's room was fine, just some clothes to wash and a bit of dust here and there. Then it came to other singers' rooms and sooooo on until there was only the library and master's room left. He began with the library, as far from the Master as possible. Not very efficient though. He finished pretty fast.

 

"Now, to Heaven with me!" he cursed. "That roooooommm…Uh, like I have any choice!" as he made his way to the room reluctantly. Happily, the Master wasn't there so he could clean relaxed.

 

He started with the desk that was buried somewhere under ten piles of papers, that he never finishes, and cleaned it nicely. He then moved to the mess he called bed. It seems that Claude couldn’t wake him and let him sleep more than usual, Hunter's plans interfering with Claude's chores…Yes, he cleaned that too. The laundry, emptier than expected.

 

Well, that was an hour, and the room was clean like tears. But something still angered Sebastian's eyes…The PAPERWORK. Loads of that and he never does it! And it's so unaesthetic! He took the seat in front of the desk, picked a pen and began the first pile…1 hour 30, 1 hour 55, 2 hours…4 hours 15. That's it! He's done! All the papers solved…

 

Suddenly, the door cracked open and Marin entered, his gaze falling on Sebastian who was still at the desk…Sebastian raised and bowed his head.

 

"My Lord…" he mumbled.

 

"You did all that paperwork?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"One question…Why?"

 

"It was irritating to see it there and…"

 

"Well, thank you…I guess I had to do it lately but…there were far more interesting things to do." As he stared at the shorter male.

 

"I will leave, I have the pool to clean."

 

"Oh, ok." As he stepped away to let him pass.

* * *

 

 

Sebastian moved fast to the pool, almost mechanically grabbing the items he needed, while cursing. He knew he should've left them undone! Not that Marin seemed to have any problem with his existence, but he was reluctant to stay around him. Maybe because he never quite liked him. Marin never liked him but tolerates him.

 

As he got to the pool, he started grabbing all the leaves from the water and then he put the chlorine pill in and checked the PH. He was now staring at the blue water from the pool, as he heard girls coming in the house. He completely forgot. He took his phone out and called Claude.

 

"Yes? What is it?" Claude answered.

 

"You're home? Since when!?"

 

"Since 1 hour ago. Why?"

 

"I-I-I-I-i….

 

"You…?"

 

"I over cleaned and he caught me there!"

 

"And?"

 

"Why didn't you come take over? You know I have a problem with him seeing me in his room!"

 

"Sorry, but, who would've cooked?"

 

"Me?!"

 

"I highly doubt it. I had to prepare sweets, dinner and the girl's room. Where are you now?"

 

"At the pool, cleaning it."

 

"Want help?"

 

"No, I'm almost done."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"Some tea Claude." As Marin from behind took Sebastian's phone and spoke.

 

"Yes Your Highness…."

 

"Hi Sebby. Thanks for letting me know that idiot was home and didn't say a thing."

 

"W-what?" and as he blabbered, he stepped backwards, falling into the pool.

 

"You fool!" as he watched the demon getting out of the water.

 

"Fine, I'm a fool…"

 

"Sebastian, it's not what I meant. I referred to being scared of me. I don't hate you, now, do I?"

 

"Where are you going with this?"

 

"I mean that you don't need to be afraid of me. Come here." And he extended his hand to circle the crow demon's shoulder. He leaned in the touch, rigid as a wooden stick. "Why so rigid?"

 

"Forgive me but I don't understand." In a very confused tone.

 

"Why do you behave like I am going to behead you?"

 

"Because in the depths of your creature, you hate me even if you learnt to accept me."

 

"Crow, I do not. I am not a vengeful creature. I forgave you long before. And I understand your fear but do it no more. You're as free as Claude is."

 

Sebastian looked at him and approached, kissing the junction of his neck with the shoulder where the mark laid, like he kissed the sultan's gabardine. Marin was stuck but understood the gesture perfectly.

 

"You didn't have to." He said slowly to the demon, cupping his cheek.

 

Sebastian blocked at the man's gesture and slowly withdrew, excusing himself and going back to the mansion to pester Claude around for letting him there.

* * *

 

 

"You jerk! You let me there and didn't do a thing!"

 

"I was preparing tea…I was doing something…"

 

"No, you weren't. you just kept away just to let me face him!"

 

"And it was so bad? He didn't eat you, bite you or I don't know, kill you?" Said Claude ironically.

 

"Thank you Mr. I-have-a-girlfriend-and-I-am-his-favourite. You ain't helping me."

 

Poor Sebastian was angry now. Not even Claude helped him so why expect from others… he went in his room and prepared for the inevitable sleep with Claude, since the girls arrived. He then went to the kitchen and made himself some tea for the night. In the last months of being useless, he found joy in a simple cup of tea, drunk by the window, where his favourite black stray cat always came for a petting session.

 

As he prepared the tea, thinking of which flavour would work best to relax him after the tiring events of the day, he began also thinking of his days with Ciel Phantomhive. He never got to finish his contract, Ciel was killed and he swore revenge. And where was he now? In the house of the man that killed his master. Even if Ciel was a demon then, it still meant something for him. " _Why did I swear I'll avenge him when I am not capable to strengthen up enough? I spent hundreds and thousands of years to lose my life and be brought back as a slave. Nice…and now I am also useless"_ Ah, the water's boiling! Nice Sebastian !

 

"Do I ever do something correctly?? Must I always mistake even if it is for me???" he stopped the fire and put the tea into the boiling water and then covered it. He had little pleasures, so he indulged in drinking from a dark blue porcelain cup from a very expensive set. He took the kettle and the cup and went to his room only to be greeted by Irina, looking very happy. Probably she was going to tell him just what a beautiful day she had with Marin.

 

"Oh, Sebby! I have something to tell you! Today was soooooooo cool, I am so happy!"

 

"Well, once I set my tea down I can't wait to hear your story!" lie, lie Sebastian. At this point, it's clear we're talking about Marin.

 

"Yeeeeey!"

 

He set down the cup and filled it with the very delicious "Irish Cream Tea" and went by the window, opening it for the cat to soon appear. Once settled, Irina started rambling about her day.

 

"Sooooooo, we went to the Opera house, and there, he took me on the rooftop for a romantic lunch! He started playing the violin, every song that I love! Even rock ones! He's such a musician! And after that, he took me in his secret place beneath the opera and we made loooooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeee………." Blah blah blah.

 

"I'm so happy for you!" but his face yelled booooooooooooooooored and sad.

 

"What did you do today Sebby?"

 

"I cleaned the house while Claude went shopping with Hunter, as her friends were coming over, and had to prepare food. I also fell in the pool because of Master and he made me feel uncomfortable by putting his arm around my shoulders."

 

"Sebby, he didn't intend anything like that! It must be just your imagination."

 

"Well, yeah, but I feel uncomfortable! No more than two years ago he was killing me and bringing me back! Even though I act cool around him, I don't enjoy staying too much near him."

 

"It’s been a while huh? We've been together for an year now….we hated eachother for one and then loved for the other. I am wondering when are we going to get married or even if he'll ask me…"

 

"I am sure he will, miss Irina. He loves you deeply…" just go, would you?

 

"Irina?" came a voice from the door. It was Marin. He had been searching for Irina for quite a while.

 

"Oh! Sorry, Sebby, I am going to bed. We'll talk some more tomorrow if you're not too busy." She exited happily, not even bothering to wait for his farewell.

 

"Yeah, right…sometimes I am wondering what am I doing here…" anf he looked out the window. The cat wasn't there as usual. And then he saw it. His favourite stray, playing with another cat, a male it seemed. Nice. Even the cat betrayed him…."I guess, tonight I'll be quite alone. Except for Claude…" and speaking of the devil…

 

"Hey, I saw Marin and Irina coming out of here. Anything happened??" asked Claude concerned.

 

"Ha, no. Irina wanted to waste my time telling me about her day. And my cat betrayed me."

 

"I thought you like Irina, why such repulsion?"

 

"Claude, I was fine with her, until she became so obsessed with Marin that he's all she speaks about. Love, love…but it is growing rather annoying and childish."

 

"If you were in her place, wouldn't you?"

 

"No, cause if I were in here place, it would suck. I wouldn’t show my face proudly…relationships are something intimate and serious. Not something to tell. Keep the mystery and all for you! People might not like to hear details about intimate life. Even if we're demons, it still doesn't mean we want to hear. Do you talk so much about Hunter? No. why?"

 

"Because I guess I don't find it necessary…and…"

 

"It spoils the fun. The secrecy, the essence, the value."

 

"You should write a book…really, how many relationships did you have?"

 

"Oh, Kimeris, not many…I told you, harem girls are other business. With other demonesses, quite some memorable ones. But I figured I don't love them enough to commit to them."

 

"Well, at least you spent some time with them. I was raised knowing love makes you weak, so I didn't quite put any feelings in whatever relationship I   had."

 

"How about we go to sleep? I think I had enough for now."

 

"Agreed. Let's let go of this terrible tight clothes…"

* * *

 

 

 

With all that, Sebastian couldn't sleep. Something kept him restless. Perhaps Gaby was up to some magic spells and it played with his sleep, or was he too sad, or was he too bored? He decided that two in the morning is a good and 'appropriate' hour to take a bath. A hot bath, in which he could sink and let go of his thoughts and "The Betrayal of The Cat". He rose from the bed and made sure he didn’t wake Claude from his peaceful rest. He proceeded downstairs to the grand-bathroom, where he had different bath accessories such as aromatic salts and bubble-solutions, along with his favourite red vanilla candles.

 

Almost naked, he took a look in the full length mirror. It was so dark in the room, but his demon eyes could see just fine. With a flick of his hand, he lit all the candles and they bathed him in warm light. His ivory skin, his fit form, his beautiful face…yeah, but what for? For a second, his eyes caught a glimpse of another entity there with him. But it couldn't be. He would've felt it, for sure. The tub was almost full, bubbles erupting from the water as the jet hit it's surface. He added salt at the beginning; it should've mixed by the time he would enter. One more quick adjustment. He took a few hairpins and arranged his hair not to get it wet and then he descended into the tub.

 

Warmth surrounded him and as he settled, his thoughts began drifting peacefully to a new place. What a calming effect had a warm bath. Suddenly, before his eyes, images of a white veil over a face filled his mind. He couldn't figure the face or the meaning of the dream, the thread of information very fragmented. A church, hands, praying, the veil, somebody shouting, somebody calling…calling his name?? " _Sebastian…Sebastian…SEBASTIAN!"_

 

 

 


	2. Earthquake

Damned with Love Chapter 2

* * *

"Sebastian…Sebastian…. SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian was abruptly waking up from his dream, with somebody yelling at him vigorously. It seemed that his bath-time has been indefinitely prolonged by his mind screaming for sleep. So here he was, in the tub, the water cold, and Marin, his master yelling for him to wake up. What horrified him the most though, was the fact that all the bubbles that previously covered his nakedness, disappeared! " _OF COURSE YOU IDIOT, YOU FELL ASLEEP!"_

"Sebastian, are you okay? What were you thinking sleeping in the tub? You might catch a cold!" seriously? Is he concerned for health now?

"Master, I …I was bathing and…"

"You fell asleep, thank you for your explanation, but I think I figured that out already…" the man looked at him and frowned slightly. "Will you please cover yourself?"

"Wh-aaaaaaa" horror. Pure Horror. He rose from the tub and in less than a second he was dressed properly and undoing the pins holding his hair. Marin was a bit confused at the speed of the demon and watched as he prepared properly for the day.

Sebastian seemed to have forgotten that Marin was there, because he was taking his sweet time with his hair and arranging his clothes properly. His thought drifted back to the dream and how did he fall asleep like that. Maybe he should really give up on scented candles. Or anything that soothes him to the point of sleep. Yeah, totally out with the candles! Such a disgrace to be seen naked and asleep in the tub! Moreover, by the one that killed you and made you his butler. Nice, Sebastian. Way to go!

"Sebastian. What the hell was that about?"

"What?"

"The tub. Why the tub…"

"I felt like I couldn't rest properly so I decided to take a bath. It seems it worked, but my intention wasn't to be in such a situation. Excuse me."

"It's okay…as long as you are. It just happened that I went to the kitchen and the smell of the candles got me here."

"Wait…..what time is it?" asked the raven demon completely confused. He took out his pocket-watch and saw it. 6 a.m . …Nice, again, Sebastian. "Damn it! And I was sleeping so well!"

"You can continue doing so in a bed. If you feel better with water around, maybe we should purchase a water bed…" sarcastic as always.

"I can't sleep, I must prepare the things for today!"

"Sebastia-"

"I have to do the laundry and-"

"Sebastian-"

"I should start off with some tea-"

"Sebastian! Stop!" the demon stopped and looked at Marin, not understanding very well why…did he say something? "Sebastian…you needn't do anything. There is Claude… and Faust…" he continued somehow gentle, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"Oh…right…and…and I who thought I am needed…" he gave a soft chuckle…"I completely forgot that I am…" he stopped as he felt an emptiness in his chest…"…I am useless…"

"No, you ain't! but you needn't worry for work because we have enough people."

"That means exactly that I am useless ." he said coldly. His eyes filled with a certain sadness.

"Sebastian. Go rest. I am sure it will do you good. Gaby still needs you for her dark business…"

"Really? Forgot precious Faust is there? Why don't you just tell me I am useless and let it fall?"

"I order you, go to sleep, relax for a few days…"

"What do you think I've been doing the last 5 months?" and with that he left, the order forcing him away to his bedroom, to sleep. As he got in his room, he found Claude very much awake looking at him worried.

"What?" he asked somewhat angry. Why did everybody look at him like that?

"Sebastian…you're…crying…" he whispered and the younger demon ignored him, moved to his bed and covered himself with the blanket, his back to Claude.

"No, I ain't." and before Claude said something more "And don't ask about it. I don't want to talk now. Go do some useful butler stuff for me, since I am useless and been ordered time off, even though my very existence in this house is off."

"What the Hell? What's gotten into you?" but he remained silent. For now, Claude understood that something bad happened that the demon won't talk about it. One sensitive spot for Sebastian was his position in this house. And Claude knew all too well that since his father appeared, Sebastian lost…well, his duties. This rendered him somewhat not necessary…

Claude got up and left. He knew that if the demon doesn't want, he won't talk…

* * *

"Where is Sebastian?" Gaby asked at breakfast, surprised not to find the raven demon there. It seemed so unusual for her, even though he seemed always so absent.

"There is this thing that happened. At six I woke up and went to the kitchen for some water and I felt the smell of vanilla candles. I went to the bathroom and found Sebastian asleep in the tub. It seemed he was dreaming, I woke him up and well, as I talked to him he started rambling about being late for chores and…"

"Damn, I knew it. He feels useless again?"

"Sorta…"

"We have to do something." Said Irina. "He's been like this for months now. I tried to talk him out of that state but seem it didn't work."

"I guess I will include him in my business again. Give him a thrill, a soul or two." And she looked up at Faust.

"I think I might be a bit at fault… I've been mean with him. Haven't realised he feels that way. I am willing to let some of my chores for him to do." Said Faust thinking about what happened lately.

Claude came from Hunter's room along with her. Her friends left and now she was really worried about Sebastian. After all, he helped her get together with Claude. Hunter said she'd go to talk to Sebastian after breakfast but as she set down at the table, down the stairs, the demon was pacing slowly, observing them all… as he finished descending the stairs, he stopped and looked at them patiently before he spoke, making sure he has all the attention. As all the eyes were on him, he proceeded.

"Will everybody please stop treating me like an imbecile and moreover a pitiful creature? Yes, I wanna work, I wanna be useful, but I don't like to be spoken of as if I am incapacitated. Treat me like that when I will be. I will go against the order of taking days off. I don't need them. I will work. Everything that I'm given."

"Fine, but for today, stay put." Said Marin

Gaby looked at the crow demon and smiled her wicked way and prepared to speak once there was silence.

"Well, if you are free today, would you care to join the table? Have some breakfast. I heard you stayed up late and woke up early."

"To join the table? It's highly inappropriate."

"It's an order, my dear Prince" Oh, no you don't. Gabyyyy, don't divulge the name! He sets himself at the table and starts picking something to eat as Claude comes near him and pours him a cup of tea. Sebastian feels all the way weird at the attention and an image flips rapidly before his eyes. An image of himself, standing at the table, near his Master, with a smile adorning his features as he is served by the same Claude, but no malice in that smile. He's also in more casual clothes.

Reality is brought back to him, or rather the other way around, by the sound of content chatting, set between the participants joined at the table. Today, no opera singer that resides in the manor came to breakfast, as the season has ended for the summer and they're all on their ways to home. A very productive season, and cast. Sebastian has witnessed the amazing group performing various renowned operas. He's been there from training to gala night. He felt the absence of the actors by the absence of his chores.

"So, what are the plans for today friends?" Gaby asked slyly. She had some sort of hunch something might happen.

"Well, I am with business in town. Hunter and Claude will come along." Said Marin, decidedly not implicating his girlfriend in whatever he was going to do.

"I have a mural to paint for a client. It will take me all day but it's worth it! It's such an amazing piece of art!' said Irina, very excited of her assignment. All the eyes drifted then to Sebastian who continued eating. He didn't think he was asked anything. He lifted his gaze to find six pairs of eyes waiting.

"Uhm…do I have to answer too?"

"Kind of…" said Claude giving him a "just say something" glare.

"I think I will prepare some cakes for tonight and probably help around…"

"Why don't you just go to the pool, swim, tan…."

"I don't see how I can get a tan but I think I could go for a swim…"

"One good question Sebastian…" said Gaby somehow worried. "You consider you have no liberties? I mean, you can do that whenever…Claude does it. And he never asks for permission, because in this house, everybody has liberties. For as long as I live I will guarantee those liberties."

He was at a loss. Did he consider that? He certainly never gave it a thought. Since the contract has been made, he hadn't questioned what he is allowed or not. He just set himself in this sort of work-trance where everything revolves around work and what a servant does. Never what his liberties are. He's been listening to music while working, though he considered himself rude by doing so and stopped after a while.

"Sebastian…" came a very long sigh from Hunter. Wow…that sucks. He feels pitied. Marin's expression though has changed dramatically. He seemed ashamed not to have explained the demon how it truly goes around the house.

"I know. Thank you for the meal. I will retire now. But I'll still bake some cakes." Don't seem too _libertine_ ; you are one hell of a butler!

* * *

He was almost done with the cakes! He was working alongside with Faust, who seemed to have softened. It seemed that Gaby tempered him somehow. He wasn't a bad man, exactly like Claude. Pretending to be the big bad wolf, but inside a very caring and gentle person.

"Ready with those cupcakes?" asked the older demon.

"Yes. I am taking them out now."

"You know, there is something weird in the air tonight."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"There are fairies in the garden. They are dancing around in white dresses." Faust said a bit concerned. A bad sign it was not. But something was going to happen.

"From what Father told me, the fairies dancing are not a bad sign, quite the opposite. Perhaps good news?"

"I don't see how can something go well tonight."

"Why so gloomy. After all, not everything goes bad where there are devils."

"I beg to differ. Tonight, the Book of Enoch will reveal another premonition. It's full moon."

"Oh. Right…that might not go well. I guess it depends for who!" a bit too gleeful, Sebastian.

"Let's go. They have been gathering for 10 or so minutes." And he was proved right by Claude's appearance to take the cakes in the living room. They were all gathered there.

* * *

Yes, there was something about this evening. A tension, something very easy to miss, but also very obvious to feel. Secrecy? Was it the smell of secrecy that Sebastian could feel in such a mysterious manner? Irina seemed restless, and Marin a bit under the weather, 180 degrees to the way he's been in the morning and to the point he returned home. Sebastian wondered what could have changed in 60 minutes that resulted in that miserable face.

As everybody was enjoying their cakes and complimenting Sebastian, Irina asked of him to bring some champagne, as it would go nice with the cake. He didn't dwell on it and fetched a bottle immediately. He was pouring it in the glasses when he asked what was the occasion.

"And for what are we enjoying champagne? Did the young Lady succeed in her commission?"

"That is another matter. I and Marin are getting married!" he almost dropped his glass. Married? He was glad, but, so soon? Irina was ecstatic but Sebastian? Well, he had to be too. He was her butler. He's been asigned to her after he was resurrected and after he did other things too.

Not long after everybody cheered, Irina began stuffing peoples heads with the preparations for the wedding…. which was two months away. It seemed they spent the hour discussing things and Irina might have had some plans made beforehand… the date and place already set and ready.

Marin on the other hand was throwing Sebastian some strange glances. Sebastian's senses tingled as he felt a Sin. But couldn't decipher it. Very meaningful glances but he was too caught up in acting happy for Irina (though he was sick of this charade, he imagined with terror how will the next months look like) to find the power to see this Sin. Smelled familiar though. But one more announcement, might have given him an idea.

"And we won't have sex until we're married! We agreed that we would wait."

"What for? You're not a virgin anymore" every glance turned to the owner of that blunt remark. Of course, the award for the Bluntest Remark in a happy Scenario goes to Gaby. Though Sebastian had to admit she had a valid point.

"Well, yeah, but I think it's better that way."

"Your business, your problem…"

The rest of the night they discussed details and business. Claude offered Sebastian to join him and Hunter at a cards game and he decided to take up on that offer. After all, better stay away from Irina and her new problem.

* * *

All went down real smooth, to the point where Claude's teasing became a kissing session with Hunter, which he no longer wanted to witness. Better stay away from mated couples. On his way to his room, he met with Marin. Strangely, not dressed for night, even if Gaby and Irina retired. He also seemed in no mood for anything but killing someone. The sex thing must take its toll on him. They were even sleeping in different rooms again.

Marin asked Sebastian to stop but he didn't voice any other order. Sebastian asked him if he needed something but no answer made it's way to his ears. He went to his room and Sebastian continued where he left off. Something really didn't fit the profile.

* * *

What could be said about that night's events is that, something went, somewhere, wrong. For one week later, with all Irina's enthusiasm, things didn't go as smooth as planned for everybody. Gaby seemed concerned about that night's premonition from Enoch's Book, Claude was tense because Marin was tense, and Hunter had to endure the both of them being tense.

Sebastian on the other hand seemed fine until a very angry Marin came out of his room and called Sebastian in his bureau. Everyone thought that Sebastian was going to die again, given the amount of anger radiated by the vampire.

In Marin's bureau there was silence for a few good minutes. Sebastian was sitting in front of the desk and was waiting for Marin to speak. All he did was sit there and look at Sebastian with some sort of…shame?

"Master, what's wrong? He broke the silence. His nerves were already ruined.

"What I am going to ask of you now is not an order…but a favour." He said tapping his fingers on the desk.

"A favour?" what was that? A favour?

"You choose if you deny it or accept it."

"Speak your wish, Master" he felt a bit more safe and confident now…but he still was gulping. Favours were never a good thing. When he wasn't offering them moreover…

"I need you to sleep with me until I and Irina are getting married."

"You WHAT?" NO FACIAL CONTROL, VOICE CONTROL. He WHAT? Façade cracked, shock obvious, DON'T FAINT. What was that supposed to mean? Other than the obvious sexual interraction.

"I am asking you to sleep with me, I am going to offer you sexual gratification. I am not an egoistic bastard, I won't hurt you in any way."

"I…I have to think. Before I do anything. As it is a favour, I can decline it…" don't look like an idiot. Dignity. Be proud. He might beg, promising.

"It's eleven o'clock now. If you agree, come tonight in my room around twelve.

"I will consider…"

* * *

That shocked him. All day he thought about the indecent proposition. And more, about turning it down. Where his ass was directly implicated, it yelled danger. And trouble. But something in the needy figure of his Master made him consider it for a second. Sebastian knew all too well it took a lot of courage from him to ask such an outrageous thing. When Sebastian could very well go tell Irina her future husband wanted sex with him.

He would only be a toy, as Claude was, if he accepted. But he really wanted to see Marin begging. He also knew, if he were in his shoes, he would probably do the same.

At eleven, Sebastian finally took the decision and went to Marin's room, making sure he isn't seen by anyone. Reluctantly he marched and didn't even knock at the door.

As he stepped in the room, Marin rose from his bed and went to the slightly shorter male. He looked at him with a pitiful expression. Maybe thankful for the help but it was clear that Sebastian was reluctant about coming to him. On the other hand, Sebastian was trying his best to hide the shame he was feeling. A shame that burnt deep. He, the Mighty Prince Malphas, sex toy for no less than a vampire.

"Thank you Sebastian…I appreciate…"

"Let's get over with it. Do as you please with me…


	3. Broken

Damned with Love- Chapter 3—Broken

* * *

_As he stepped in the room, Marin rose from his bed and went to the slightly shorter male. He looked at him with a pitiful expression. Maybe thankful for the help but it was clear that Sebastian was reluctant about coming to him. On the other hand, Sebastian was trying his best to hide the shame he was feeling. A shame that burnt deep. He, the Mighty Prince Malphas, sex toy for no less than a vampire._

_"Thank you Sebastian…I appreciate…"_

_"Let's get over with it. Do as you please with me…_

The words left Sebastian's mouth leaving a bitter taste behind, making him feel worse than before. He has willingly accepted his humiliation and beckoned the vampire to do as he so pleases with his body. No promise of safety could make him feel safe though. The man before him had absolute and irrevocable power over him through the contract that lay on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Even if there was the term "favour" previously used to describe the situation he is currently in, this man could just order him around and he wouldn't be able to say "no".

It seemed that somehow Marin has just seen through his head and, putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, straightened and fixed his expression to match his words, to make the statement clear.

"Sebastian, if there is something that you do not approve, you are to speak and tell me to stop. I have no intention to rape you. If you are doing this willingly, anything you do not give your consent for will be immediately ceased."

"That sounds easy for you now, but while in the act? Isn't it painful to have a throbbing erection and your partner to say "fuck off, I'm out", leaving you unsatisfied? Don't you just feel the need to finish first then let them go?"

"No. A "no" is a no, no matter my state. Ask Claude about how he was hurting, didn't say a word and I was willing to pull out just to no further hurt him. Even though he didn't protest. He groaned, it was obvious the pain, and I wanted to stop."

Sebastian pondered the newly received information. A safety blanket known as human conscience was draped over his shoulders. Marin was not born in Hell, so his humanity beckoned him to treat others correctly. The little reassurance worked for him, as his stiff shoulders relaxed. He looked at the vampire again, determined to get things done and run.

"Come here." He beckoned Sebastian and pulled him closer by the tie. Shocked but nonetheless compliant, Sebastian let himself be pulled closer until his body collided with the other man. Slightly shorter suddenly became outright short. Or so it seemed for Sebastian, as he looked up (please take note, he raised his head 5 degrees to look up) and felt tiny. " _Little red ridding hood, this ain't going to be good!"_ Sebastian thought as he realised that Marin was in for a kiss.

Marin started kissing the demon sweetly as he hugged him tight to his body. Compared to him, Sebastian's body seemed somehow feminine, the way his slacks _hugged his hips_ and not just dressed his hips, gave him this wild idea that the demon was keeping his tailcoat opened because the damn garment would hug his beautiful waist. He hasn't seen it yet, but his mind already mapped it.

Sebastian didn't seem to respond to the kiss at first, but soon, he gave in, and as that happened Marin took the liberty to touch Sebastian's body more, touching properly, without scaring the demon too much. The last thing he wanted was for the demon to go rigid again. He had no awesome fetish for necrophilia… He pulled away from the kisses to find Sebastian with his eyes closed and hands shyly clutching his shirt on the sides.

Feeling himself disconnected from the kiss, Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, red met brown, and he started trembling. Marin proceeded with this in taking his clothes off and let Sebastian do the same to himself. He figured it was already getting difficult for Sebastian; he didn't want to stress him more. After all, no matter who takes whose clothes off, they end up naked.

When he was done with his clothes Marin sat on the bed and looked at the demon, only to find him in his boxers and shirt, fidgeting. No good sign.

"I promise I won't hurt you…" what seemed to be the 3000th time he said it that night. But nonetheless, he behaved like a normal person, keeping himself polite towards the tormented demon. What an irony, a tormented demon…."Come here, Sebastian, I'll be gentle."

"I…" and the thought lost its trail. It seemed so pained and unsure, the sound he just emitted. But without further ado, he moved on the bed, near the vampire. He rested against the bedpost, searching for some support, not wishing to feel crushed by the vampire (emotionally speaking), and Marin started kissing him again. This time he gained permission to roam his mouth.

Sebastian slightly relaxed in the man's embrace, as expert violin-playing hands caressed him and pushed away the shirt, finally throwing it on the floor, out of harm's way. Also, Sebastian found himself wanting to touch Marin back. Like he's been reading his mind, Marin took Sebastian's hand and laid it on his neck, telling the devil he's free to touch too. He also leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Do as you please with me too. If you want to feel me, go ahead. This is your night too…"

"Y-Yes my Lord…" a ghostly reply came, as Marin's lips landed graciously behind the demon's ear, making him shiver at the feeling. How long has it been? No woman ever dared take initiative, even though he beckoned them all the time, so this move was foreign for him. It's been long since he's last been with a man, few centuries quite…

"No. Not "My Lord", call me by my name. Say it, I want to hear you."

"Yes, M-..Marin…

They resumed kissing, and Sebastian got excited at the ministrations forced onto him. He could feel himself growing hard only from the touch of that tongue (what a sinful tongue…) and warmth spread through all his body. His hands were everywhere on Marin's body, delighted by what he felt. Toned body, very nicely sculpted, and damn, had Sebastian yet to admit, the man looked good.

Marin descended with his mouth on Sebastian's collarbone, chest and nipples. Overwhelmed, the demon moaned, sighed and pulled the man more on him as he pleasured his body, pulling at his short hair to stop and at the same time go further.

The vampire got the hint and moved closer to the aching point. He slowly took off Sebastian's boxers and leaned again to kiss him. A very blunt question hit Sebastian with a force that could move mountains.

"Would you like a blowjob?"

"What?!" Outraged? Duh! What an audacity! Besides the fact that it was all the way improper and sinful, it was highly desired! No one dared ask him such a thing! Even Hell had its etiquette. But also, he generally wasn't the one to take it up his ass.

"Doesn't matter" and he went back to Sebastian's throbbing cock and gave it a soft, long lick. It was quite an impressive length…it had it's outstanding beauty, just like the whole sculpture that was Sebastian's body, pale just like marble, adorned with a soft blush on the cheeks and a subtle red to the top of his manhood. Very short pubic hair, just to make a difference from Michelangelo's "David". But "David" it's the epitome of manliness while Sebastian, was the epitome of sinful beauty, beyond the labels of feminine and masculine.

His eyes scanned the body thoroughly. Curvy hips, slim waist, well defined abs, but a soft to touch, not so rigid as Claude's. His pectorals were beautifully sculpted, not to small but not too big either. A lean body, indeed. The legs on the other hand…such feminine but strong legs, not a touch of hair, not a single flaw…he was though sure that if Sebastian didn't want something, those strong tights could kill him for sure.

For a while, Marin observed Sebastian closely. By mistake he once interrupted the demon from stretching his body on the stair's railing, where he was practicing ballet moves. And Hell, he knows what a ballerina can do with her tights. Even with her toes. But the grace of Sebastian's moves remained on his retina. It also meant that the demon was _extremely flexible_. He couldn't wait to take him…

Sebastian interjecting at the soft lick he just gave to his manhood has woken him up from his reverie… Of course that only made him take the demon fully in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard shaft, sucking then sweetly

In that moment, Sebastian knew that Marin was not a bad man. He wanted to be equals in bed. This pleased Sebastian greatly, as the man was doing such a great job with his mouth that almost made him forget who was doing that to him. Sebastian arched his back as the pleasure increased. Damn it felt too good! And it's been so long too! A very fast building pressure caught Sebastian's attention though. It was clearly his orgasm coming up…

"Please, stop!…" and Marin almost stopped but then heard the rest of the sentence…" I'm gonna come…" and Marin resumed the sucking with more vigour, pumping the shaft and occasionally grazing it with his teeth only to hear that ecstatic moan.

With one last lustful glance from Marin, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and came forcefully in his Master's mouth. Oh, disgrace…

"Aaaaah…A…Mhhhh…" was all that Sebastian could say…

"We're not done yet…" came a reply from somewhere around, more precisely, over his chest, where Marin had repositioned himself and grinned up at the demon that was slowly regaining composure.

"Uhmmmmmmm…" Sebastian moaned tiredly. Suddenly, he felt something wet pocking at his entrance. Marin was preparing him with his lubricated (?) fingers. He tensed at the intrusion and winced in pain, and Marin tried his best to make him relax. He prepared Sebastian for a while and the demon finally adjusted to the new feeling.

"You think you're ready?" Marin asked the crow demon beneath him. Sebastian nodded and Marin proceeded with the act. He took of his underwear and lubricated his cock abundantly, to make sure not to hurt Sebastian.

He massaged Sebastian's body to relax and slowly inserted himself in the tight hole. Sebastian gave a pained cry and pulled the man into a kiss, to take his mind from the pain. A single teat rolled down his cheek, and Marin kissed it away.

They stayed there for what seemed like forever before Marin moved. His thrusts were slow at first, but as Sebastian's moans of pleasure grew, he sped up a bit. The feeling of someone moving inside him overwhelmed Sebastian again. He begged the man to go faster and he did. He started pounding vigorously into his tight heat. When Marin found his prostate, he was on a dead line.

"There!" a mindless cry left his mouth. He has been discovered. The man complied and hit it again with a frightening precision.

Sebastian dug his black nails into the man's back. The adrenaline, the pleasure…it felt soooo good for him. He was panting and moaning endlessly, being given such a _good treatment._ Few seconds passed and Sebastian came hard on his stomach and Marin came within him, then collapsed on top of him. Sebastian was breathing heavily with the other's body on him. He felt good yet guilty.

"Sebastian" came a shaky question.

"Yes…?"

"Don't tell anyone. And return here tomorrow." Insatiable…indeed.

"Then I will take my-"

"No. Stay here a bit more…"

"Okay…"

* * *

And he stayed there, with his master on his chest, breathing slowly. Both recovered from the tiring activity. It felt wrong on so many levels. This man was getting married, this man was his Master, this man asked a favour not gave an order and yet, somehow this man forced him to sleep with him.

He stayed there one more hour and then got out of the bed, followed by his Master's gaze, as he got dressed. More shame. Then left without being seen and returned to his room. When he thought he's fine and done, in his room, he was greeted by Claude, with his eyebrows raised at an unnatural angle…

"What the HELL happened?" he asked angry and confused.

"Nothing. I hope the pun's intended…"

"Are you stupid? I can SMELL him on you. What did he do to you?" well, a concerned Claude is never a good Claude, because he's always ready for scandal. The way Claude looked at him, it seemed he would just barge in Marin's room and beat the shit out of him if words like "he raped me" ever left Sebastian's mouth.

"Nothing." He said again, irritated. Did he really want to know?

"Don't give me that shit!" angry and concerned. Bad combination.

"I SAID NOTHING HAPPENED!" touchy-feely…yeah, a bit rash for "nothing happened". "What do you want to hear? That he fucked me? That he…" and he broke…"…used me as a toy for his greedy needs? That I went so low as to give my body for his pleasure?"

"Sebs…this body was…" he said remembering the devil has been reborn 2 years ago and the body was…

"Virgin…yes. I now realise that is why it feels and felt so wrong…" and suddenly woke up in Claude's arms, held tight, head on his chest.

"It's over now…hush…"

"No…it ain't. It will happen until he gets married."

"Oh, that is not fair!"

"I agreed on it. Don't tell him you know…"

"If anything happens, if you need anything, come to me first." He said in a very serious tone.

"You ain't my father…" he said amused at how Claude behaved like a father.

"Yeah, but sure he wouldn't like to hear about this…"

"I bet on that too. But a contract it's a contract…"

"Sebastian. This is not something he would order. And you said you agreed. It was a favour. You can still turn it down."

"It's not going to be every night, right?" he hoped so…

"His appetite is pretty insatiable…he remembers me of a devil but…if you will tell him that every night is a bit too much…he will understand. After all, you invest the most in this favour."

"Right. If anything shall happen, I'll come to you first."

"Right, so that I can beat the shit out of him and knock some sense back into him. Good night, Sebastian.

"Bye, Claude…"

* * *

"That son of a bitch! If Lucifer would hear of this,…!" he yelled as he entered Hunter's room, expecting to find her in the bathroom.

"Claude baby, you're okay? What to hear Lucifer of? Who's the son of a bitch?"

"Your wonderful Angel, my master, is a son of a bitch! He talked Sebastian into sleeping with him until he's married! Because of course he would not stay without sex 2 months!"

"HE WHAT? IF LUCIFER WOULD…"

"But he won't! Cause Sebastian wants me to shut up about it. And as a good friend I will shut the fuck up. He can deal with it. After all, he is in control. If he says 'no more', Marin won't have any choice but to say "goodbye".

"Offfff…and we're supposed to shut up then?"

"Yeah…Let's go to sleep. I am so angry. If I discuss this more I'll probably kill someone. Marin preferably."

* * *

Great. Now Claude knew. It's just not fair how his life is.. First he became a slave, later a sex toy, and last some sort of pitiful victim. In his mind there was nothing but hurt. Used, useless but at leas he was required. Better than a useless servant. To whom would Marin go if he were not there anymore?

* * *

Gaby was sitting at her desk when she decided what to do. Damn, that book had to be right just every single time? She didn't like the situation either, but couldn't stay and watch it happen. She won't allow him to get hurt. Not only because there would be just a big ass devil king knocking down her door for explanations, but because it was not fair towards him.

"Faust…" she called to the enslaved demon, now her personal butler.

"Yes, Your Highness." He stepped in the room at once.

"Call Sebastian in here."

"So it happened."

"Don't pretend you didn't know. Your spiders are everywhere."

"Privacy is a matter I do not care much for. Safety on the other hand is a priority."

"Ha, that sounded just like me…"

"I will call him right away."

And he came. Something told Sebastian that Gaby was not in her best mood, something was bothering her rather obviously. But he complied. What could've possibly happened?

"Oh, please Sebastian dear, take a seat." Not good. She used endearments.

"What's wrong your Lordship?"

"What has Marin done to you last night?" she asked so casually like it was absolutely normal that she knew that.

"Nothing." There we go again."

"He raped you, it was against your will…"

"I went there fully aware of what was going to happen. I agreed to it."

"You accepted it? Why?"

"If I am doing this, I will no longer be useless. He will need me. At least 2 months I will be useful."

"So it just doesn't matter that your dignity just disappeared. Keep my words in mind; I don't want your Daddy barging in here saying "Who the hell did that to my son, with pun intended!"

"He won't. I promise."

"Good. If you are sure you can handle it, I will let you. Free to go."

"Yes, Your Lordship." And he left.

"But that doesn't mean I will not do something about Marin though. I will make sure to put an end to this."

"Wouldn't this mean that _you_ will hurt Sebastian by rendering him useless again?" asked Faust, appearing suddenly near her.

"It's for the best."

"I heard that before. You sure are no relative to Lucifer?"

"Not that I know of. But if I stay to think, the things we passed through, might make us alike…."

"Very well. Do as you think. But don't get angry when I'll say 'I told you'

at the end"

"I will go talk to that bastard. Make sure Irina is not around when I do so. Maybe we can avoid this becoming a scandal."

"Yes your Highness."

After all, she just wanted to save Sebastian…


End file.
